Roads
by FilleDePluie
Summary: Mae's life is a mess. First her grandma disappears and then she's suprised by two demons in her apartment from whom she can barely escape. By teleporting. Confused and scared she visits an old friend of her grandmother and learns about the truth. When she hears about Crossroads Demons she decides to pretend being a demon herself, making fake deals. The King is not amused at all.
1. Chapter 1 : Hunch

_**Hey guys! So this is my first published fanfic. Please R&R so I can improve :)**_

_**(I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sorry if there are grammar errors etc.)**_

_**No Kings of Hell in the first few chapters, sorry ;)**_

* * *

Epilog

** Twelve years ago**

It was a hot summer day, birds were chirping their melodies, families were having barbecues. A little girl played with her beloved red ball on the street. Her mother kept calling her, telling her to go play in the garden instead, but she didn't leave her spot at the neighbors' veranda. Everybody was laughing and having a good time.

Nobody saw the danger coming, nobody noticed that the birds stopped singing and not one of them felt the sudden cold in the air which seemed so displaced, so unnatural.

Nobody... . The little girl, who was giggling happily just moments ago, dropped her toy and all color left her face. She had her eyes fixed on a lone black bird on a branch of a tree. With clear, amber eyes much older than her 7 years she starred at the crow. A sick feeling began to build in her tummy.

She flinched when the crow suddenly spread its wings and flew right at her. She began to scream and finally the people of the neighborhood noticed. The mother screamed as well and called the kid's name over and over again. The girl saw the bird aiming at her face. She closed her eyes and waited for its claws to sink into her flesh.

She mentally began to count, ...nine...ten...fifteen...twenty? As nothing seemed to happen the girl opened her eyes... to find herself in the middle of a field. She looked round and round, not believing what just happened. She was alone, nothing around her but the trees at the edge of the wide field. She looked to the direction she thought her home had to be. She widened her eyes in horror. Smoke made its way to the sky.

She started running.

* * *

** MASACRE IN QUILL LANE**

** 39 DEAD**

_A tragic incident happened in the small town of Penna,Wyoming on last Sunday. A horrible fire destroyed the homes of almost thirty families and smaller fires and accidents occurred all over the city. According to the police the tragedy began in Quill Lane. Eyewitnesses insist on having seen a massive black cloud coming down from the sky, destroying anything it came near to. Experts however are speaking of an exaggeration, stating that the only thing the people saw was the huge cloud of smoke of the fire. The police are convinced the fire was laid intentionally, but exclude terrorist activities._

John Winchester laid down the newspaper with a grim look. The waitress of the cafe he was sitting in asked him if he wanted some more coffee. He shook his had and paid his breakfast before he left the cafe. He climbed in his black Impala and drove of to the (now half of a) town called Penna. There was work for him to do.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Hunch ~**

With a groan I opened my eyes. I've had a weird dream, something about a fire and a crow...and something called a Winchester? Whatever. I climbed out of my bed and got ready. I overslept. Again. It was 9:30 already and I was supposed to meat my friends at 10 o'clock. It was in the middle of semester break and a classmate of mine, Tamara, was celebrating her birthday. I don't even know why she invited me, we weren't exactly what you would call best friends. She kept making fun of me and giving me glares. Maybe she tried to be a better person? I doubted it though...

However, my friends who were also invited urged me to come with them. It was nothing too big, just watching a movie in the cinema, some karaoke and having something to eat most likely at a fast food place. I grimaced. I wasn't really the social type. Don't get me wrong, I could enjoy going out with some friends from time to time, but Tamara's mates were a bit...noisy?

I sighed. At 9:52 I was ready to go. I took the bus to where we wanted to meet up. When I arrived Tamara was talking to one of her friends. My best friend Lucy waved at me and I walked over to her with a smile. "Hey there. Am I very late?" I asked her. Lucy shook her head.

"Not half of Tammy's friends are here yet. Oh, and Gwen and Tori aren't coming." My mood dropped instantly. The two of them, along with Lucy, were basically the only ones I get along with in Tamara's little horde. " Gwen has to babysit her little brother, her parents are in Istanbul..." She rolled her eyes and I understood want she meant. Her parents always went on holiday without their children and Gwen had to manage alone with her baby brother. "Tori is grounded because her Dad caught her snogging with her boyfriend." Again she rolled her eyes. "How terrible!" I snickered. "Well, her Dad _is_ the pastor after all."

"True that." she admitted. When Tamara finally noticed I had arrived she came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy you could make it!", she feigned, as if we had been best friends since kindergarten. Which we were not. "Happy Birthday." I simply said and handed her a small blue bag with her present inside.

"Oh _thank you!"_, she sneered and gave me a sweet smile.

Things kept getting weirder. When finally everyone gathered we were ready to go to the movies. We watched a silly little drama which was more predictable than the 'Amen' in a church. But of course _Tammy_ and her friends were all gaga about it. Meanwhile, Lucy and I were voicing the actors with our own text. We were giggling on the wrong parts and were given angry looks which made us burst out in laughter even more.

It wasn't going too bad till now. But the time we left the cinema Lucy were quiet all of a sudden. She looked pale and I asked her if something was wrong. She said she wouldn't feel all too good and was holding her waist. Concerned I offered her to bring her home.

"I'm sorry..."

Not listening to her I informed Tamara that I would escort Lucy home because she didn't feel well. She changed a nervous look with her friends.

Aha. So she really _was_ up to something after all. "Don't leave yet! Lucy can manage on her own...", she started, but she must have seen that I'd already settled my mind. She seemed to think about something.

"Another time then?", she asked with her sweetest voice. I nodded. "Sure, why not?" I knew exactly why. She obviously didn't invite me because she was so nice all of a sudden. But I didn't want to be paranoid. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I wanted to call a Taxi, but Lucy asked if we could walk instead. I shrugged and we started walking trough town. "Feel better yet?" I asked after a while. Lucy nodded slowly and glanced at me. " I must tell you something..."

I stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"When I was on the toilet after the movie I heard one of Tamara's friends talking."

I raised an eyebrow. "...And she didn't invite me because of her kind nature?"

Lucy looked at her feet. "Of course you already noticed...It's youwe talk about after all."

What was that supposed to mean?

"It's OK Luce. I don't even wanna know what they had planned to embarrass me..." I really didn't care. I wasn't angry or sad or anything. It wasn't worth it. I had a good time with Luce, that's all what mattered.

Lucy looked at me apologetic, but I smiled at her.

"You aren't really sick, are you?" I realized. She shook her head. "I wanted to get out of there." "Thank you." I said, knowing that she did it for my sake.

"Sooo...what do you wanna do?" I asked her with a knowing smile. She mirrored my smile. "Laser tag!" We said in unison. But when we got to the place it was closed. "Oh shoot..." Lucy muttered. "I know somewhere else we can go, though!", she was exited all of a sudden. Somehow a bad feeling was creeping up my spine.

"And that would be?" I asked her. She grinned and took my arm. "Come on, I'll show you!" Reluctantly I let her pull me with her.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO!" I shook my head violently. "We are NOT going in there." Lucy brought me to the town hall where there were events or workshops from time to time. Today, a big poster plastered the doors.

**See the fabulous Medium!**

**The amazing Mark Corvius is in town **

**to show you the mind-blowing truth!**

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Let alone that Luce wanted to drag me to a wannabe psychic ( rather a psychopath when you ask me), she wanted me to enter a room where someone with the ridiculous stage name _Mark Corvius_ _the fabulous medium_ would let us now of his internal wisdom. What the hell?

"Oh, come _on_!" Lucy whined. "It will be _fun_!" I highly doubted that.

"Lucy, I don't want to listen to _Mr. Fabulous_ give-me-your-money-for-my-blabla! It's all fake!"

Luce pouted and gave me an insulted look. "_You_ told me about this chakra stuff!"

"This has nothing to do with real spiritual powers. This is moneymaking."

Lucy gave me a winning smile. "But this is for free!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and afterward they're gonna sell books and CDs about Mr. Douchius. Moneymaking as I said."

Lucy gave me a pleading look. "Please?" I sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you..." Before I could finish she already began shoving me into the building.

"Someone is here. A spirit. A name...I'm getting a name with T. Tom...no...Thomas?"

A woman in the audience clasped her hands over her mouth and breathed in sharply. The 'medium' noticed, too. "You there Madame! You've lost someone close to you, Thomas, right?" Tears started to form in the Lady's eyes and she nodded. "It happened recently?" Again, the woman, in her fifties by her looks, nodded and she took the hand of her neighbor, her husband I guessed.

"It was someone in your family..." The woman's eyes god wide.

"Your father?" "Oh my god!", the woman whispered. "He wants to tell you something." By now the Lady was crying. "You were very close to each other?"

The woman looked down a shadow in her eyes. Of course Mr. Fabulous paid attention. "But you had an argument that couldn't be sorted out before he left?"

Sobs and nods from the woman. "He wants you to know that he's sorry and that it wasn't your fault." "I'm sorry, too, Dad!", she managed to say trough her sobbing. "Now he can go in peace.", he ended his performance.

"I think it's time for a little break. Over there is a table with refreshments. Have also a look at my new book "Mysteries of Afterlife", thank you very much." He bowed and left the room trough the curtains which hung behind him.

"I told you!", I said to Luce with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?", Luce asked me, her eyes full of excitement. "Are you serious? That guy is as real as Lindsay Lohan´s boo..." I stopped when I saw the glares of the crying woman.

"How can you say that? He just showed us his powers by talking to my diseased father!", she threw at me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry to tell you, Ma'am, but all he did was demonstrating how easily people are willing to believe a stranger that tells them what they wanna hear." The woman breathed in sharply, but I kept on talking.

"It's called Cold Reading. He throws a common name in the round and waits till somebody reacts. You did, so he asked you about it. Instantly you started to cry which can mean two things: One, the person died not long ago and two, the person was very close to you. Since the Gentleman sitting next to you appeared to be your husband it was likely that the diseased was a family member.

Considering your age chances are high that Thomas was your father. Mark stated that you were close to your father because that's only natural. However your body language told that you felt uncomfortable, so something happened between you two, most likely an argument that wasn't sorted out. Last, he told you what you wanted to hear, that Thomas would be sorry whatsoever. Amazement among the crowd, books sold. Mystery solved"

By now the woman looked like she wanted to scratch my eyes out. "Why can't you just accept that there are things we can't understand! Mr. Corvius has a gift and he uses it to help people talk to there beloved a last time and learn about the truth of life!"

"Oh my God, you _really_ believe that." I shook my head in incomprehension.

"And why do you think there's a break? It's to give people time to chat, buy his books and spy on them. I bet there are microphones all over the place. Which is called Hot Reading by the way. You can google it."

Lucy tugged at my arm. "I think you should stop. She looks kind of scary when she's angry like that.", she whispered into my ear. She was right. I slowly backed away from the teeth clenching woman.

"Well, well." A voice from behind me trailed to us. "If we haven't got a little skeptic here." Oh, great. Mr. Fabulous appeared from behind me. "Don't worry Miss", he said to the angry Lady, "It's not the first time a disbeliever questions my abilities and misinterprets my intentions." I rolled my eyes.

He turned to face me. When I saw his eyes, I had to bit my lip to prevent laughing out loud. The oh so great psychic wore pink contact lenses.

"You will surely find my next performance more appealing." He winked at me and smiled conspiratorial. Oh God...

He spun around energetically, so his cape would flatter and walked back to his improvised stage. The people noticed the show was continuing. I changed a look with Lucy, who had realized by now that this guy was just acting. "Should we go?", she asked me. "No", I answered, not taking my eyes off the fake medium, "I'm actually curious what he's up to this time."

So we took our seats again.

"And now", Mark began, "You'll have the unique chance to see an ancient ritual. A Cleaning." I sat up straight in my chair. I didn't like where this was going.

"As I'm gifted with certain powers, there are _things_ who don't want me to set the

spirits free." A Gasp among the audience. He knew how to deal with the crowd, I'll give him that. But acting was his job after all.

"Of course I'm talking about..._demons." _It was just a whisper, but even the last row could hear every word. I couldn't prevent a shiver going down my spine. Not because Mark was such a brilliant entertainer, but because it actually got colder in the room. "So they're playing with the heater, too?" I thought to myself. But the weird tug in my stomach remained.

"Yes, it is true! A demon forced it's way in these halls." Nervous whispering.

"I must ask you to remain completely silent during the exorcism. Concentration is essential in this matter." Oh-oh. This wasn't good at all. There was no demon here of course, but if so many people feared and believed in bad spirits, there was a chance that bad karma would form. Negative energy can make people ill.

To explain this, my grandmother is very religious, without going to church, though. She made me recite old texts, including exorcisms. She taught me about spiritual energy and Karma. I wasn't sure to which degree I believed her. I didn't believe in charlatans, mediums and clairvoyants, but I knew that some of the stuff was actually true. Like negative energy. It was plain physics when you thought about it.

Then he started. At first it was just some wish-wash in Latin. But as he proceeded, I started to recognize the text. It was one of the many 'poems' that my grandma made me learn. Only that this one was not just a bunch of harmless rhymes. So my bad feeling was justified after all. It was a spell to _summon _bad spirits, not to chase them away.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Birth

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter two ~Birth~**

_**Then**_

_Then he started. At first it was just some wish-wash in Latin. But as he proceeded, I started to recognize the text. It was one of the many poems that my grandma made me learn. Only that this one was not just a bunch of harmless rhymes. So my bad feeling was justified after all. It was a spell to _summon_ bad spirits, not to chase them away._

_**Now**_

"Crap.", I whispered. The tug in my stomach tightened. I began to sweat and slightly to shake. The others had their eyes locked on Mark. Lucy shot me a concerned look, but didn't say anything as previously asked from Mr. Fabulous.

I looked to the floor and let a long dark-blonde curl hang into my face.

Then I closed my eyes to concentrate. I remembered an old nullification text my granny read for me instead of bed-time-stories. I started reciting it with a clear but low voice. At first nothing happened, but as I went on, the bad feeling eased a bit, than disappeared more and more. Suddenly I could almost _feel_ the words ...and the power behind them. It was like a kick and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I felt...good. _Powerful_.

Then I encountered resistance. The summoning spell, I figured. I kept speaking the words and when I finished the whole text, I began anew. The resistance was melting and the voice of the summoner was fading. When my words finally broke the spell, I took a deep breath and looked up. So did everybody else. At me.

Confused I looked at the shocked faces of the people sitting around me. Lucy was crying. "W-What?" Had I been I louder than I thought? And why was Lucy crying? _Why are they looking at me like that!?_

My eyes met pink contact lenses. Mark was starring at me also. He seemed to be calmer than the others, though. "Looks like I'm not the only one here with certain abilities." He said it only to me.

"M-Mae...", Lucy began, "You..." And then I saw it. I was _glowing!_

Different shades of deep blue and violet formed a bright shine around me. My hair was lightly flowing, as if a warm breeze was playing with it.

I wanted to panic, but a warm feeling spread trough my whole body. I felt... at home. A smile stole itself on my lips. Then I saw my friend's scared face, though. All the endorphins were gone. The shine withdrew back into my body (similar to a rubber band). I felt like all my strength left my body and I slipped off my chair.

I sat there on the floor a few seconds. The people around me were still staring. Some of them were sobbing like Lucy, some had left the room in panic. I couldn't blame them. Suddenly I had the strong need to get out of here, too.

Quickly I got back to my feet and staggered out of the row of seats. The people backed off when I passed them. "Luce...are you coming" I asked my friend who hadn't moved an inch. At least she had stopped crying. She looked at me with a mixture of shock, concern and something I couldn't quite put my finger on... .

I felt a sting in my chest, but I kept my head low and quickly walked out of the room. Well, I practically ran. When I pushed the doors open I stopped abruptly and shielded my eyes from the sun. I didn't realize it had been so dark inside.

I snapped out of my trance and kept running.

I ran all the way to the bus stop and took the first bus that arrived. When it reached the bus stop near my tiny apartment I was about to leave, but changed my mind before my foot reached asphalt. I sat down again. I should pay my grandma a visit. I needed answers to...whatever. When the memories of the last hour sunk in I started to hyperventilate and a few tears ran down my eyes. The shock, I figured.

I tried my best to calm down again, but failed miserable. When the bus reached my destination I almost missed to get off. I walked to my Grandma's house and stood in front of the door unsure of what to do. Last time I came to visit we had a terrible fight.

Finally I found the courage to knock at her door. The house remained still. I rang the door bell although I knew she didn't like it when I did. It startled her every time. I smiled at the thought of that. I missed Grandma more than I'd realized.

But the smile faded when she still didn't open the door. Was she out? "Grandma?" I tried calling her, but there was no response. I frowned.

And now? I didn't have a key or anything. An intuition let me grip the door knob. I pushed it down and the door opened. I gulped. My Grandmother never leaves her door open.

I entered the house, but left the door wide open. Just in case. I walked over to the kitchen as silent as I could. Nobody was there. I looked in every room of the first floor, but my Grandma stayed missing. I stood in front of the stairway.

Should I go upstairs or leave again? I bit my lip and and made up my mind. Maybe Grandma fell down and needed help. I couldn't just leave even if this house crept me out.

So I searched the second floor as well. Nothing. "At least no burglar." I muttered under my breath. I entered the room that used to be my bedroom. I think I forgot to tell you. My Grandma pretty much raised me on her own. My Mom died when I was young and I never met my father. My aunt was supposed to take care of me, but she left me at my Grandma's anyway. Her career was more important than her sisters brat.

My room hadn't changed since I left it to go to college. I didn't want to live at campus, so I rented a tiny apartment in the city. Part-time jobs and Granny helped. I looked around, took pictures in my hand and sat on the bed. Maybe I could just stay here till she was back.

Then I saw it. A letter lay on my pillow. Confused I looked at the envelope. There it was. **Mae.** My name in her handwriting.

I began to unfold the letter and read trough it. Then again and once more. I couldn't believe what was written on this little sheet of paper.

* * *

_**Mae**_

_I'm sorry we didn't get along all of the time. It's probably because we're so much alike. When you read this lines, I'm gone. Don't search for me, don't call the police. It also means that something happened to you, something you don't understand. _

_This was just the start._

_I want you to remember every word that I'm about to write. When you're done, destroy this letter._

_**Run.**_

_**Run or your world will burn down like your birthplace did. Like your Mother did. Run and don't trust anyone. Think of what I taught you. Go into the living room. Look behind the flower painting. You will find two numbers. Call them if you ever need help.**_

_**They are friends of the family.**_

_**They are coming...It's time for me to go.**_

_**Be save.**_

* * *

There was no signature, still there was no doubt that this was my Grandma's writing. In trance I walked down and looked behind the ugly flower painting above the fireplace. A little paper fell to the ground. I picked it up and looked at the numbers. They didn't tell me anything. But wait...there weren't two numbers, there were _three._ The first two were written by the precise hand of my Grandmother. The third was scrawlier like somebody wrote it down in a rush.

I memorized them, but still kept the paper in my pocket. After I read the letter one last time I burned it in the fireplace and watched until nothing but ash remained.

I found Grandma's keys in the hallway. I locked the door and took the old car in the garage. Grandma wouldn't mind now after all. I've always fancied the orange-red Plymouth Road Runner. Now it was mine and I'd give anything if my Granny came trough the door and yelled at me for snatching the keys.

I didn't know if the only person who felt like family to me was alive or dead. That sucked. Big-time. And those words she gave me didn't make it better. It just didn't make sense. _They are coming..._ Was she kidnapped? But how could she have known that beforehand? I learned a long time ago that it is best to do what my Grandma told me. Of course that didn't stop me from making mistakes and ignoring her advise.

I sat in her Road Runner and stared at the steering-wheel. After half an hour I took my cellphone and saved the two numbers she gave me plus the third one. "Friends of the family, huh..." I sighed. "I needed you today, Grandma." I said to no one in particular. Then I took a deep breath and called the first number.

It rang, but nobody answered. Skeptical, I dialed the second number, but I changed my mind halfway trough. "Another time."

I started the engine and drove to my apartment. There was nothing else I could do, right? When I got home there were four messages on my answering machine. I rushed over and listened to them, hoping to hear from my Grandma.

They were all from Lucy. She asked if I was alright and apologized a hundred times that she let me go alone and that it was her that dragged me to that show in the first place...

I really didn't want to talk about _that_ right now. I wanted my Granny. I send Luce a SMS saying that I was OK and that I wasn't angry with her. That was it.

I thought about calling the police...but followed the instructions in the letter in the end. I still didn't understand what she meant with _run. _

_That was just the start..._How could she know about that weird accident. It just happened two hours ago! I shook my head and wanted to go into my bedroom, but froze right in front of the door. I heard a noise. Someone was in my room.

Slowly I made my way back to the front door. One step, two...

Only a few feet left...the floor creaked under my step. I didn't move an inch. A few moments of horrible silence.

Then the uninvited guest next door came into action. My bedroom door sprung open and I lunged for the door, but I wasn't fast enough. A strong arm wrapped around my neck and I felt the blade of a knife on my skin. "Shitshitshitshitshit!", was all I could think.

"Don't scream." A low voice demanded. Even if I wanted to, my mouth went so dry I couldn't even gulp. Oh, and then there was the death grip around my neck! When the stranger noticed I didn't make any attempts to flee or scream he

lowered the knife a little bit, but he didn't let go of me.

"Where is she?" The man asked dangerously.

"W-who?" I managed to say. "Cynthia, who else!", he yelled. I flinched. That was the name of my Grandma. "I wish I knew!" I said forcing a few tears out. I could fake-cry on command. That made people believe you. Very useful at times. If it worked on armed burglars? I hoped so.

He raised the blade again. OK, so it didn't work. "What do you want?" I sounded braver than I felt. "Cynthia. She has something we want." We!?

"I haven't spoken to Cynthia in weeks." I said truthfully. I wasn't happy about it. "Where did she hide it then?", he went on. "What is _it_? You mean her car? It's outsi-" "NO, I DON'T MEAN HER CAR!" He swirled me around to face him.

I paled. His eyes. They were pitch black without any trace of white. "It wasn't in her house and she's not stupid enough to carry it with her. She must have hidden it somewhere. And the only trace we have is _you._", he explained. I was still fascinated by his eyes. "Where did you get those?" I asked. All fear was suddenly blown away. That was probably stupid, but with his contacts he just remembered me too much of Mr. Fabulous and his ridiculous cape.

"What?" it was his turn to be confused. "Your contacts! They look really cool." Before I knew what I was doing, I grinned at him. I saw bewilderment in his eyes then realization. "You really have no clue." He stated and let go off me completely. "Then you're of no use to us." Before I could be relieved he lifted his arm to slit my throat. "Wait!" The man stopped in the middle of the movement. I looked as surprised as him. It wasn't _me _who said it. Out of nowhere another figure had appeared behind the first. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Maybe she has it with her without knowing it." The newly arrived woman said.

"Huh." The man blinked and the blackness in his eyes disappeared. OK, no contacts. That was alarming. "Who are you?" I wanted to know. An evil grin appeared on the woman's face. "_What_ are you?" I added gulping.

"Finally you're asking the right questions. We, my Dear are demons of course."

"Of course." I echoed.

"Oh, you don't believe us?" She lifted her hand. "Let me show you."

An invisible force threw me against the wall and all air escaped my lungs.

My feet didn't reach the ground. "And now?", the woman sneered.

"Telekinesis!" I yelped. The man began to laugh. "Look at her, Vivian! She's more impressed than scarred! Her eyes are sparkling."

I looked down ashamed. I got carried away.

Vivian wasn't so amused. She seemed to think about something. She changed a look with the male. "We're taking her with us." She decided.

"What?" The male demon and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let the game begin

This one is a bit shorter ^^;

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter three ~Let the game begin~**

**_Then_**

"_Telekinesis!" I yelped. The man began to laugh. "Look at her, Vivian! She's more impressed than scarred! Her eyes are sparkling."_

_I looked down ashamed. I got carried away._

_Vivian wasn't so amused. She seemed to think about something. She changed a look with the male. "We're taking her with us." She decided._

"_What?" The male demon and I said at the same time. _

_**Now**_

"Are you planning to take her hostage? Or use her as bait? It won't work. Cynthia would never prefer a brat like her over _it_." The demon with the knife stated. "What business do you have with my Grandmother?" I wanted to know. How did two _demons_ know about her? How was it even possible they existed anyway? And if demons were real and physical...what else was?

I thought of that strange letter I burned. _Run..._

The two of them simply ignored me and all I could do was hang there, pinned to my own wall, two feet above the ground. It was strange how I wasn't paralyzed with fear. Maybe deep down, I _did_ believe the stories of my Grandma after all. She did kinda prepare me for this, even if it was unknowingly. Then again... _Think of what I taught you_. Did she know that I'd face a danger like this after all?

An old text came to mind. She called it an exorcism. I thought about it while the two strangers were still sorting things out. I couldn't just wait until they killed me or worse! After all that nullification spell worked, too, why not try an exorcism. I didn't have anything to lose, right?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the words. There were several texts which came to mind, most of them in Latin. I went with the good old Rituale Romanum.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii_", I began.

The demons faced me again, their eyes ponds of black. I winced, but didn't stop reciting the words. "_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

The woman called Vivian hissed and the male was coming towards me with the knife still in his hands. I fastened up a bit.

"_Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica  
adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

The male began to cough up black smoke. So a demon could really possess a human being. That black smoke must be his true form then. But what happened when the demon was pulled out of the vessel? Would it just disappear to where it came from? I didn't have time to worry about that right now.

"_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt."_

More smoke came out of his mouth and Vivian held her hands in front of her mouth, coughing. I was dropped to the ground. I still didn't stop. When I was almost finished the first demon left the male and a thick black cloud disappeared into the ceiling. "..._Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." _I ended.

The body of the man collapsed, but the female managed to make it trough the exorcism without leaving her vessel. "You...", she growled at me at made her way towards me. Since there was a wall behind me I couldn't back away.

She reached out to me and my stomach made a back-flip. Then suddenly I wasn't there in the room with her anymore. I stood outside my apartment. I blinked. What just happened? I shook my head violently and ran to the car. I drove of with screeching tires

I was driving out of the city. I couldn't turn back now.

_Run or your world will burn..._

I was on the run from demons. I couldn't return and put people around me in danger. Couldn't go back to college. Bye bye dreams and ambitions for the future. And a great part of it was Cynthia's fault. Why didn't she just take me with her when she knew those freaks would come after me after she disappeared? And what did she do to gain the evil powers' interest in the first place? Questions, questions everywhere.

The demons spoke of her hiding something. But what? I sighed in frustration. All of this was so complicated.

So...I could do anything I wanted to now, eh? "Free to go anywhere but home, huh, how philosophic." I said to my new old car. I felt like crying, but I was empty inside. "So, first thing I'll have to do is finding out how I hide from these monsters. Oh, and of course what that spontaneous teleportation was about."

I felt sick and exhausted. I decided it was time to call one of the numbers I found in Grandma's house. Again, I dialed the first of them. I was surprised that somebody answered after the first ring. It was a woman.

"Hello, sweetie." The female voice greeted me. "You must be very confused and scared right now." Confused? Definitely. Scared? I wasn't sure that expression could keep up with the way I felt. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" I asked her frowning. "I'm a friend of Cynthia's." Of course. Cynthia again.

"I can help you, just come over."

"Well, where do you live?" I asked her.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"_Kansas_? That's a half-day drive!" I complained.

"Well, then you better get going." She gave me her address and hung up on me. I completely forgot to ask about her name.

* * *

At 5 o'clock of the next morning I stood on Missouri Moseley´s porch. Her name was written on her mailbox. I wasn't sure if it was OK to ring at such a early hour, but the decision was taken from me as the door opened by itself. Missouri Moseley stood in front of me. It was hard to guess her age. She could be in her forties as well as be sixty already.

She gave me a welcoming smile and asked me in. "Thank you Ms. Moseley." I said politely. "Oh, you call me Missouri, honey." I nodded. "I'm..." She cut me off. "I know who you are Mae." She gave me a wink and led me into her home. "Your Grandma and I know each other for a long time now. Tea?" Not waiting for my response she handed me a cup of hot tea. It smelled fantastic. "Thank you." I said confused and took a sip. It had the perfect temperature. "I don't mean to offend you, but my grandmother never mentioned your name to me. She just gave me those numbers..." Missouri nodded. "She didn't want you to know yet. Nobody can blame her for that." "Know what?" I asked curious. The elder woman gave me a weird look. "Do you know what I am?", she asked calmly.

I shook my head no and she seemed a bit disappointed. But she hadn't given up just yet. "Think about it. Why could your Grandma have send you here? What do you need the most right now?" I thought about it. "I need answers." I stated.

"About what's happening with me."

Missouri nodded. "And who could give you these answers?"

I looked around from my place on her couch. The house had something strangely familiar. And then there was Missouri, who seemed to know everything about me even if we never met before. Suddenly it came to me. I widened my eyes in realization. Missouri smiled knowingly.

"You are a psychic !" I said unnecessarily. Missouri leaned back in her chair. "And I'll help you manage your powers." Now I was confused again. "What powers?" Missouri raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you been there, yesterday? First your powers awakened and your aura was revealed and then you emergency -ported yourself away from those wicked creatures. Yes, girl, powers."

Growing up with my Grandma I didn't ask how she knew all that. She just did. "This never happened before! If I had psychic abilities they would have shown much earlier." I tried to argue. "It did happen before. You just don't remember. Cynthia put a barrier inside your head to protect you by hiding your gift." I let that sink in. This woman practically told me my life was a lie.

"Missouri...do you know where my Grandma is or what those demons could want from her?" I asked the psychic. "I don't know where Cynthia went. But the demons must have been after some sort of energy source. An artifact maybe?" I looked up. "Artifact?"

Missouri took a sip of her own cup. "I don't know _what_ it is, but it must be something of great power. But don't worry about that right now. We have work to do."

"Work?" I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not your grandmother and I don't want to tell you what to do with your life. But I will not let you go out there without being able to defend yourself. You need training. This is what I can offer to you and what Cynthia send you here for." Our eyes locked. "Do you accept me as your teacher?", she asked me.

"I do." I told her. She was right. I needed to get a grasp of all of this. Or I would die in this world of lies and monsters.

* * *

We sat there and talked for hours. Missouri told me the truth. She told me about the many other monsters that lurked out there in the dark, not only demons. She told me about people who fought these monsters. People called 'hunters'. And of course we talked about supernatural powers.

There were different types of paranormal abilities, which I'd already known. For example telekinesis, visions, the manipulation of the elements, also invisibility and teleportation.

"What about healing?" I asked my new teacher.

"Healing is different", she explained to me, "The other things you can learn by

training your spiritual powers. But you can't learn healing. Either you have the gift of healing or you don't. _I_ don't have it."

I sucked in every word.

"Well, let's find out your special subjects then." Missouri clapped her hands together. A smile stole itself on my lips. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Thanks for reading !

Review please ;)


End file.
